


Not your fault

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [97]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Stiles, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsagony, harmful and presence.





	Not your fault

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what this is? It’s arguing Sterek, pissed off Stiles, guilt ridden Derek and a hopeful ending? I like it though, I like it a lot, but tbh I would want it to have a happier ending, because they deserve the happiest ending. We all know they’ll get one though, right? It’s Sterek, of course they’ll have a happy ending, with immeasurable love and affection and so many hugs and soft kisses. So, here, written for Monday’s word challenge from sterekdrabbles, agony, harmful, presence, have a little dose of angst. ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175089112897).)

“Oh, I am in agony,” Stiles said flatly, anger practically radiating off him. “Your presence is clearly harmful to me. How dare you ever be here?”

Derek flinched at the words, even though he knew they were sarcastic.

“Right. I should go then.” He started to turn, but Stiles grabbed his wrist.

“Stop, don’t.” Stiles sounded exhausted, all the anger gone from his voice. “Just don’t.”

Derek took a deep breath before turning back to Stiles to carefully run a finger over the bruise on his jaw. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“You didn’t do this, Derek, it’s not your fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
